moving through life
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: Series of unrelated drabbles for the Tien Len Competition on HPFC : Ch 4: Remus has been bitten, and his parents call in Poppy Pomfrey for help.
1. Chapter 1

I glanced down again at the address written in her neat scrawl on the scrap of parchment. Looking up yet again at the address on the house in front of me, just to be sure, I knocked, trying to decide what to say when Isla opened the door.

It was not Isla, however, but someone who looked strikingly similar to her that answered my knock on the door. "What is it?" she snarled, looking down her nose with distaste at my clothes.

I flattened my shirt with one hand, meeting her gaze and saying, "I came to see Isla. I'm assuming this is the correct address…"

"Surely not. She knows better than to interact with Muggles such as yourself. Now leave our house and do not return." Her voice was cold, thundering with finality as she made to slam the door on my face.

Catching sight of Isla coming down the hall to meet with her sister, I hastily stuck my foot in the door's path, blocking it from closing.

"Elladora, give us a moment. Please," she asked, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"I'll tell Mother and Father."

Isla smirked in return, gesturing for me to lead her outside to talk.

"I apologize for…_her_. Though I suppose it would be best for us to meet somewhere else next time. I can't imagine my parents would be pleased to know I'm talking with you." She looked at me sadly, flashing a glance towards the front windows of her house, behind which Elladora could be seen watching the two of them.

"I should probably leave," I said.

"Don't worry about her. So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"I—I'm moving. To France, for a job."

Isla looked deeply into my eyes. "So this is your goodbye?"

I couldn't respond, merely nodding.

"I want to come with you. If that's alright with you, that is."

"But your family—"

"Believe me, they have been waiting for an excuse to be rid of me for ages now, this will only simplify their job. Unless you don't want to have me…"

"It would be my pleasure, honestly, but are you really willing to throw away everything you have here for me?" I couldn't see her giving up her whole life for me, I couldn't do that to her. We met a few years ago, but seeing each other only when she was home from school and when I could meet her (as I had just found out) without her family knowing. We clearly didn't have much quality time to get to know each other yet.

"I know the risks, but I'd much prefer gaining the benefits and risking what may happen." She smiled earnestly at me, and I agreed.

"Alright. But I won't be the one to tell your family," I started.

"Nor will I. They can find out when I don't return after a while."

Shaking my head exasperatedly at her, I took her hand, leading her back to the door, where she entered to gather her necessary belongings.

"Ready?" I asked upon her return.

"Ready."

**x**

**For the Tien Len Competition (Team Four, Clubs. Prompts: Bob Hitchens, thunder) and the Represent that Character Challenge.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you think of this one?" Fleur stood before a tall mirror, modeling a rose-colored pair of dress robes. Gabrielle looked her up and down, taking in every detail. Fleur looked stunning in the robes, there was no denying. She looked stunning in nearly everything she put on, it was in her genes.

However, Gabrielle scrunched up her nose, shaking her head definitively. "It's not the one." Fleur looked herself over again, agreeing and turning back to the other options that had piled up near them.

"Who is it you're taking? A Hogwarts boy? One of the champions?" Gabrielle asked.

Her sister shook her head. "Not a champion, no. His name's Roger, he's really quite sweet. What about these dress robes?" She held up a pair of elegant, black robes.

"Not your color, Fleur." The elder sister shrugged, replacing the robes and turning to Gabrielle.

"You choose, then."

She stood, scoping out the robes for one that would suit her sister best. "Try these."

Fleur changed into the silvery-grey pair Gabrielle had chosen, admiring herself in the mirror. The silver satin fell down her back beautifully, Fleur's eyes lighting up excitedly. "What do you think?"

Gabrielle smiled, meeting her sister's eyes. "It is beautiful on you."

"It is perfect," Fleur said.

Gabrielle looked at her sister, watching her twirl in the dress robes, looking absolutely flawless. She pulled her wand from her pocket, waving it in the direction of the robe that didn't quite make the cut, sending them back on their hangers and putting them away.

"How'd you choose who you would go to the Ball with?" She asked.

"He asked me," Fleur replied plainly.

"Did you want to take him?"

"He's lovely. I'm happy to take him. Why?"

"I don't know. I suppose I just thought you might want to take Potter, perhaps. Famous and not-bad-looking."

"He's much too young for me, you know that." Harry was closer to Gabrielle's age than to Fleur's. Fleur remembered her surprise at seeing the fourteen year old being chosen for the Tournament, though she had to admit he was rather advanced for his age.

"What about Krum then? Professional Quidditch player. Even Diggory's handsome." Gabrielle looked curiously up at her older sister.

"I suppose…"

"Do you even know Roger?"

"Yes," she replied defensively, removing the silver dress robes and putting her school robes back on. She put the former pair away for the dance, turning back to answer Gabrielle's question. "Roger is sweet and smart. He respects me and really seems to care for me, as opposed to some of those Hogwarts boys who only seem to be able to gape at me," she snapped. "I don't know him too terribly well, but we'll have plenty of time to talk during the Ball, won't we?"

"Of course," Gabrielle replied absentmindedly, glancing over at Fleur's dress robes, wishing she could attend the Yule Ball and hoping that if she got the chance, she would look as beautiful as her sister will.

**x**

**For the Tien Len Competition (Clubs, 7 with prompts Gabrielle Delacour and silver). Also for the Represent that Character Challenge.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What'cha doing, Dean?" Seamus said, sitting in the chair beside him in the common room and pulling out his unfinished potions essay.

"Nothing," Dean said, hastily putting the drawing he had been working on aside. "I still need to finish potions too, want to work on it together?"

"Yeah, alright." The two got to work on their essays in quiet, occasionally asking the other for clarification or flipping a few pages in the textbook.

A few moments passed, and Seamus put down his quill.

"What was it you were working on earlier?"

Dean sighed, pulling it back onto the table to show his friend. "Just a drawing," he muttered. A portrait of a man in a sports uniform looked back at them from the paper. "He's my favourite football player." Dean grinned sheepishly at his drawing, stowing it back in his bag. "It's nothing."

"It's amazing. I didn't know you could draw like that. You're really good. Do you draw a lot?"

"A bit," he shrugged, returning to his essay. Dean had found comfort in art, whether it be in the Muggle world back home, before he even knew what Hogwarts was, or at the school on a sleepless night. He had pinned up a few of his better drawings by his bed, though he assumed Seamus hadn't realized he drew them. He was rather proud of his ability, but that didn't necessarily mean he liked the attention Seamus had given him. It was just a hobby. He drew for himself, never for anyone else. Hardly anyone else every asked to look at his drawings before. It was his thing.

.

"So," Ron said, making sure Harry was out of the room. He had to leave the dormitory early for Quidditch practice, which had become much more frequent in the light of the first match of the season this upcoming weekend. "Harry's playing in his first match in a few days."

"We could make a banner or something, you know, to cheer him on, show our support," Neville said.

"Good idea. We could use Gryffindor colours… Who's going to draw it?"

"Dean should." Seamus looked over at him, as though encouraging him.

"I—um. I can try, I suppose."

"He's brilliant."

Dean blushed, rolling his eyes at the praise. "Do you guys want to help me design it then?"

There was a general noise of assent, followed by Ron pulling an old, torn sheet out of his trunk and tossing it over to Dean's bed. "Scabbers made a mess of this, we could use it."

They set to work to finish the banner in secret from Harry by the day of the match.

.

Noise erupted from the stands as the players shot off into the sky.

After having been charmed by Hermione to change colours from red to gold, Harry's year mates held their banner high, cheering along with the rest.

"Told you you were good, mate," Seamus shouted over the din.

Dean looked over, nodding. "Thanks!"

The match ended some time later, although the Snitch was caught rather unconventionally. Dean and Seamus looked down upon Harry, who was standing proud, holding the Golden Snitch high above his head, beaming.

"Potter for president, eh?" Seamus quoted the banner.

"Seems so," Dean replied as they followed the crowd down the stand's stairs to congratulate Harry on a game well played.

**x**

**For the Tien Len Competition (Clubs, Card 4- Dean Thomas, amazed) and the Represent that Character Challenge.**


	4. Chapter 4

The two of them looked down sadly at their son. He had been brutally mauled, and Lyall and Hope were uncertain what to do to at least keep him alive. His face was cut and bloody, his body shaking every few seconds, though he didn't wake.

"What are we to do, Ly? He—he won't…" She couldn't finish the question, her voice barely a whisper now.

"Everything will be fine." Hope's husband replied in a dull monotone, as though he only said the words because, in theory, they would be reassuring. However, they did nothing to calm his wife, as she broke into hysterics. "I went to school with someone who may be some help, and would probably be less hassle than bringing him to hospital. Shall I—?"

Hope mouthed the word "Yes," looking mournfully at Remus' resting body as Lyall left the bedroom.

.

Lyall arrived at her doorstep with a _pop_, knocking hurriedly at the door. After a few moments, it opened and he said, "I'm sorry to be coming without notice, Poppy, but my son—I didn't know who else to come to, and I know you started as a Healer up at Hogwarts. Please…"

He was desperate, and his old classmate sensed this about his current state. "Of course," she murmured, taking his hand to disapparated at once.

Once at the Lupin house, the two faced young Remus again.

Poppy clutched at her heart upon sight of the boy, turning to Lyall. "Whatever happened to him? It almost looks like…"

"Greyback. It was all my fault, I wasn't about to get on board with their mission. This was his form of retaliation. I don't know what to do. I suppose what we want to know is—is there any hope for him to recover?"

Poppy shook her head softly. "There is no cure." She swallowed hard before continuing, "He'll survive. I'll tend to the wounds, but there'll be… effects." Remus' parents nodded solemnly as Poppy set to work, producing a small container of a strange cream and applying it gently to the deep gashes on his body. "When did this happen?" she questioned, her voice becoming slightly more businesslike.

"I came to you as soon as we got him up here."

"So," Hope asked softly. "What will he do? I mean, is it true, will he really be a—a"

"Yes, but that is the better of the two possible outcomes at this point. Never quite whole again, perhaps, but he will be able to handle it. He's gotten this far…"

Lyall fell back, allowing Poppy to resume her work without interruptions, taking Hope's shaking hand in his.

"What d'you think he'll do about school, Poppy?" Lyall whispered a few minutes later. She looked up at him, fixing her eyes on his. "I mean, do they accept… _you know_—at Hogwarts? Will it be safe?"

"That's a bridge we can cross when we reach it. I can't be entirely sure now. Surely he shouldn't be left to miss the opportunity. I'm sure arrangements can be made, and of course, by then he'll have had more experience, he'll be better at controlling it. Or at the very least, more accustomed to it than he will be this first time.

"I've done what I can. You can keep the cream, you'll be needing it, I'd assume. If you have any other questions or concerns, feel free to come to me and I'll answer as best I can." She shook hands with Lyall and Hope in turn, sending Remus a last look before apparating for home.

**x**

**For the Tien Len Competition (Card: 9 of Clubs with Prompts Poppy Pomfrey and hope) and the Represent that Character Challenge.**


End file.
